Speak Now
by TearBear3695
Summary: ONE SHOT. Artemis Fowl fic based on the song Speak Now By: Taylor Swift. R&R :  AxH


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Artemis Fowl or Holly Short or anyone else mentioned. -_-;; Though I really wish I do.**

**I'm just in LOVE with this song (**_**Speak Now - Taylor Swift)**_** and of course **

_**Artemis Fowl. **_**So why not add them together!**

**ENJOY.**

_"I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl."  
><em>

Holly thought hard. This morning was a tough one, her best friend, Artemis Fowl II, was getting married, to Minerva. Holly knew that just because they are both genii didn't mean they were perfect. Holly knew that deep down she was the one that wanted to marry the mud man. Though that could never happen. So, She had to crash the wedding.

_"I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel. And she is yelling at a bride's maid somewhere back inside a room in a gown that's shaped like a pastry. This is surly not what you thought it would be, I lose myself in a daydream were I stand and say."  
><em>

Holly snuck into the church to see Artemis and his friends getting ready, he didn't look so happy for his most important day of his life. She heard yelling from the room next door and realised that it was a high pitched sound, Minerva's voice, she was yelling at one of her bride's maids and she laughed at the thought of her dress, it must be horrible.

_"Don't say yes run away now. I'll meet you when your out of the church at the back door, don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out. And they said speak now._

__

_"Fun gestures are exchanged and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march. And I am hiding in the curtains it seems like I was uninviting by your lovely bride to be. She walks down the aisle like a pageant queen but I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me. Don't ya?"_

Minerva slowly walks down the aisle and holly, hidden in the curtains because Minerva hates her so, nearly barfs. Why does Artemis want to marry 'that?' maybe it was a family thing, they are both rich so maybe he was forced to? She can see on his face that he is not happy with it, she can see him looking at the window hoping it will open and appear an elf that he secretly loves.

_"Don't say yes run away now. I'll meet you when your out of the church at the back door, don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said speak now."Don't say yes run away now. I'll meet you when your out of the church at the back door, don't wait or say a single vow, your time running out. and they said speak now."_

She wants to say these words to him. But has to wait until the words "Speak now" are said.

_"I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace. There's a silence, there's my last chance, I stand up with shaky hands. All eyes on me. Horrified looks from the room, but I'm only looking at you."_

The preacher says the words she wants to hear, she hesitates then slowly walks out of the curtain. Gasps escape the guests mouths and she sees a small smile grow on Artemis' lips. Her hands shake, her head spins, and she looks him in the eyes and says the words she has practiced over and over again. Hoping he will listen.

_"I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely bagging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong Don't say yes run away now. I'll meet you when your out of the church at the back door, don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out" and they said speak now."_

She said them, with tears streaming down her face, horrified looks from the guest surrounding her, and a look of disgust on the bride's face. She still looked at him. Wanting to see a reaction to the words she said. He smiles, a big smile that for once reaches his mismatching eyes that reflect her own. And he said the words she wanted to hear more than any others.

_" And you say, "lets run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of the church at the back door, baby, I didn't say a vow, I'm so glad you were around when they said speak now.""_

They both smiled as they parted lips, the church was a rucas with mad people yelling in disapproval, but they didn't care. at the back door of the church where they did their secret vows to each other, they were as happy as two can be.

**PLEASE REVIEW. WILL MAKE A VERY HAPPY PERSON ;)**


End file.
